


Worst or Best Year

by AiraSilver



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rie’s best friend dies leaving a child. A child that wasn’t the best friend’s fiancé’s. She also has two other children that she took in. She lost her home, her friend, and the life the children were used to. Her uncle is her only hope. Her uncle who is also a manager of one of the biggest bands in Germany, Tokio Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst or Best Year

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes:  
> The main female character is with all the males but not all at once. Seperate.
> 
> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> Okay, so it might be kind of confusing with all the characters. I hope I did the band justice and okay with the OC’s. I hate if they are to Mary Sue so I hope mine aren’t. But here’s a look at the original characters in case someone got confused. J 
> 
>  
> 
> OC characters:
> 
>  
> 
> Rieanna Jost-Schafer  
> Mia -no last name  
> Mia’s parents-no name  
> Thomas ’Mas’ Raken  
> Maddie Daren  
> Alexander ‘Alex’ Jorg Schafer  
> Mia Listing  
> Unnamed children of Tom, Bill, and Gustav

Prologue:

 

At twenty-seven Rie knew she was having the worst year of her life. First, her best friend dies leaving her with a child that wasn’t even the best friend’s fiancé’s. Instead it was a male she had met when meeting with her father’s stepsons. Rie wanted to scream but instead held it together for the baby and the other two. Maddie Daren was ten but acted like she was sixteen. Thomas Raken was eight but was taller than both Rie and Maddie at 5’5’. Rie was only an inch shorter but she seemed even smaller when next to Thomas. The baby, Alexander Jorg, was six days old when his godmother, now guardian, put his mother in the ground.

Rie not only lost her best friend but a home because her friend’s parents told her that while they take Alex, they couldn’t, wouldn’t take Thomas and Maddie. Rie refused to separate the three children so she was left out in the cold. Alex might be young but he adored his older siblings and they adored him. Rie walked away and went to a motel where she called someone she had refused to at first when she found out the truth.  
She called her uncle.

 

Present:

David Jost was speaking to his team when his phone rang. Excusing himself, he snapped into it. “Jost.”

“Uncle David? It’s Rieanna. I need help, please.” the soft voice caught the older man by surprise.

“Wha…..Rie? Why are you calling? What’s wrong, where are you, and why does it sound like your next to a highway?” David quickly straightened, putting the phone on speaker and motioning for quiet.

“Because I am. Umm….Mia died and left Alexander Jorg Schafer with me. Sound familiar? I refused to separate Maddie, Thomas, and Alex so I got kicked out by Mia’s parents. Can you send me some American money, please? I’ll pay you back but I want to come home. I’m sorry but please? I don’t know what else to do, to call. I’m scared Uncle David.” Rie sobbed into the phone.

“FUCK! Rie where are you for sure? I’m coming to get you, don’t leave and whatever you do, don’t go outside with Alex. If he really is Gustav’s kid who knows what will happen.” David motioned quickly for paper and a pen which he got while his assistant got online for tickets.

Rie told Jost. Cursing again, David got the number of the motel room and the office. Snapping for the quickest way to Andre, New Jersey, Jost called the office of the motel. He quickly had them agreeing to send groceries to the room and setting a couple rooms aside.

Hanging up, Jost looked at the band that had just walked inside his office. “You got a son, Schafer. Tom, Bill, your step cousin Mia is dead and has a son which her best friend, my niece is taking care of, plus two other kids which aren’t hers but she cares for as if they are. Oh, Rie’s off limits. I’ll kill you if you four go after her. Means you also Listing, girlfriend or not, I will hurt you if any of you touch Rie or her kids. Now go pack for a few days, we’re picking them up and bringing all four home.”

The band left not asking any questions because of Jost’s face. David groaned and went to call for passports and to make sure his house was kid and baby proof by the time they all got back.

************************************************************************

Opening the door at a call Rie smiled tiredly at Jost. “Hey Uncle David. Come on in, sorry about the mess. Alex got a cold and hasn’t slept for about a day.”

Stepping inside Jost shook his head and glanced behind him at Mark. "Call Dr. Martha. Tell her to come here with something to help a baby that’s about nine days old. What the fuck are you doing here and not a hospital Rieanna? Alexander wasn’t old enough to leave when you did.”

“It was either leave or let his grandparents have custody. Rather give him to his dad then them. I haven’t left cuz you told me not to.” Rie was about to go on but Maddie came up and tugged her shirt.

“Mama, Thomas is throwing up.” 

Rie closed her eyes and followed Maddie to the bathroom. “Damn it, Maddie go get Alex, he’s about to wake. Thomas, Thomas sweetheart let me feel your head.”

“Hurts Mama.” Thomas muttered. 

“I know, luv, I know.” Rie got a washrag and wet it. 

Running over his face, Rie glanced up when Jost took it. “Go lay down. We don’t need all of you sick. Go.” Jost ordered when Rie hesitated.

Rie left, shooing Maddie out while taking Alex. By the time Martha came Thomas was lying in the second bed and Rie in the first fast asleep with Maddie and Alex around her. Martha was followed by Bill, Georg, Gustav, and Tom. Mark stayed at the door to make sure no one came in that wasn’t supposed to. Martha gave Alex some baby medicine before looking over the other three. 

Thomas was starting to get a cold, Maddie was fine. Rie on the other hand was borderline on having bronchitis. Martha mentioned the hospital but David refused. He knew his niece would hate it, not to mention that the world would quickly find out and not leave them alone. Martha sighed but gave specific instructions. Rie was to stay in bed and not do anything extravagant. The children would be cared for by others while Rie rested and Martha met rest.

************************************************************************

Rie woke to see Jost watching her and the children no where to be seen. She freaked until David told her that Alex’s uncle and father had them. To calm her, Jost called Tom’s phone who let Maddie and Thomas speak to her.

Bill took the phone complaining about Thomas’ name and wanting to give him a nickname. Rie giggled slightly but agreed to let Bill as long as the eight year old didn’t mind. He didn’t and soon had Mas as a nickname. After speaking to all the members of the band, Rie soon was left with her uncle who raised a brow. “Well?” he asked.

She sighed and started to speak. 

 

Flashback:  
Mia had been back for two months when she had started throwing up. Rie had finally gotten her to go to the doctors where they found out Mia was pregnant. After squealing in delight, it grew to quiet when the doctor told the friends that Mia was only six weeks along. It was fear when Mia told her fiancé who broke the engagement and hurt her, assaulted her. Rie had to pull Mia to the police who could only hold Jose for a couple of days because of his name. 

When they told Mia’s parents they were exited until told that it was a male Mia had only met a couple of times. Mia’s parents never cared for Rie or for the baby so when Mia was in the hospital and Rie called they never came. 

Instead they waited until Mia was dead to try and take Alex away, claiming Rie was not fit. Rie ran and called her uncle, David.

 

End Flashback

 

Rie looked at her uncle. “You ran?” Jost groaned. “Damn it Rie, they can use that against you.”

“Not really. I called you and you came with Alex’s father. Which by the way I got his birth certificate but I think a DNA test will help. I did ask Mia’s lawyer, Andrew, to represent me. He agreed but wants to talk to you and Gustav before we go home.” Rie played with the bedspread.

“Fine. We’ll see him before we go.” Jost agreed.

************************************************************************

Days later Rie stepped off a plane, following Bill who was cradling Alex. Gustav hadn’t gotten to hold his son because Bill had took him and held him throughout the whole ride. Gustav had just rolled his eyes while Tom scolded his younger brother. Mas and Maddie had wondered why Gustav wasn’t fighting Bill for Alex and Georg explained that it was better to give into Bill most of the time then to fight him. Only Tom could sometimes get Bill to give up stuff and that was once in a whole while. 

Bill, from the moment he had met Rie properly, had decided she was his as was the children. That meant that Andrew got help from the band’s lawyer to let Gustav and Rie keep Alex. It also meant that Rie’s clothing was either thrown out or given away and she was given a makeover, so did the children. Bill basically took over Rie’s life but the older woman didn’t care. In fact she actually told her uncle that she was glad to give up control for a while. 

Jost snorted and told his niece that it be for the rest of her life if not longer. When Bill got an idea in his head it never left, Rie and the kids were now Tokio Hotel’s business, specifically Bill’s. Rie didn’t believe her uncle, in fact she stared then shook her head. David just smiled knowingly at his niece, letting her believe what she wanted to for now.

************************************************************************

Two years, four days, and sixteen minutes later, Rie finally agreed with her uncle. Bill had taken over and never gave control back. Tom might be the oldest twin but Bill was the one in charge. Rie realized the truth when Bill didn’t ask just told her that she was getting married. Rie had blinked at first, not believing Bill until Gustav gave her a ring. Officially Rieanna would be a Schafer, unofficially she was a Kaulitz and Listing along with Schafer. The four males had decided, without telling Rie and only speaking to David, that Rie would be officially theirs. They had all moved in together to care for the now two year old Alex, twelve year old Maddie, ten year old Mas, and the newest child, Mia, ten months old (Georg’s). 

Rie had gone into each of their beds when she had been living with them for almost a year that sharing her after she and Gustav married wasn’t weird at all. Maddie and Thomas were used to seeing their mama come out of different rooms and calling the band papa, daddy, dad, padre, that it wouldn’t make a difference. 

Jost at first just wondered what was going through the band’s head until he realized how well the arrangements worked at keeping the males, Tom especially, away from females that would hurt them. Rie, who had spoken up at first only to have Bill glare and shush her, just sighed and told the children that the dads were being their normal selves. Rieanna was pregnant again, this time with Tom’s child. Bill was bouncing around and always touching her stomach. He was happy and told everyone who listened that he was next then Gustav. David groaned but told the males to give his niece time to recover, she was caring for four, soon to be five children, not to mention having to deal with four overgrown children. 

The males promised to be careful before running off to record. David went to do what needed to be done while Rieanna gathered the kids and dogs and went for a walk, a bodyguard with them. (Some fans had tried to attack Rie when they first found out about Alex. The marriage had been the last straw for Bill. Seeing people attack his family had made the singer order guards for Rie and the children, especially when they all went out. It scared them all to see Rie try and keep Maddie safe as she was seven months pregnant with Mia, when the stalkers cornered the children and Rie. David had agreed and wrote in a letter on their homepage and sent around the world that attacking the family was just making the band angry.) 

It would be a wild, crazy, happy, sad, full of life, love, music, and song family in the future, a family though, through everything and anything thrown at Tokio Hotel and the people they loved.

 

Done


End file.
